


61 Things Girls Don't Know About Boys

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-01
Updated: 2007-07-02
Packaged: 2019-01-19 15:44:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12413142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: I found this list online somewhere.  It's just a list of 60 things that girls don't understand about guys, told from various MPWP points of view.





	1. Thing One

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

Thing One:  Guys hate sluts, even though they have sex with them.

***

Charms is not James Potter's favourite class.

Well, it wasn't before today.

He used to sit behind Lily Evans, and stare at her hair and back and try to peek a glance at her arse.  Now he sits across from her, and he's in a much better situation.  He can see her, with her legs crossed all sexily, and her quill resting against her mouth lightly.  _If he could give her one feather light kiss, he'd be in heaven._

She undid two buttons of her shirt, and if she leaned down a few inches, he could see right down it.

She is smiling slightly and occasionally looks up, making sure her eyes never hit his face, but browse to his general direction so she knows he's still watching her.  Finally, after what seems like an eternity, she meets his eyes fully and smirks lightly as the sun streams in through the windows and hits her face.  She closes her eyes lightly and leans **back** , obscuring his vision even more.

Minx.

But it's okay, he supposes.  Whores are much more difficult to be in love with.

***


	2. Thing Eight

Thing Eight:  Guys who like you want to be the only guy you talk to. 

*** 

He's just a third year.

He's a third year asking her about Charms, or Transfiguration, or maybe even what he should do to become a prefect.

Nothing to worry--Oh no.

Here comes that smarmy arse Friedle.  What does he think he's doing with his hand on her arm?!

Oh well.  She's not--she is laughing.  But not that hard.  It's not the--

Maybe I _should_ go over and silence those jerks with my...charms _(read: fists_ ) _._

Or invest in a muzzle for her time away from me.

***

A little note, the thought of fists is still from James' POV; it's just an addition


	3. Thing Nineteen

Thing 19:  Your best friend, whom your boyfriend seeks out when he has a problem with you, may end up being his girlfriend.

 A/N:  One thing.  Part one is from Lily's point-of-view.  Part two is from James'. 

*** 

She's not sure if she should be surprised or not.

Amso did talk to Clara a lot _while_ they were dating.  She could have seen him breaking up with herself and getting closer to _her._

_Why didn't he just talk to her?_

***~***

Amos Diggory is a bloody fool.  Breaking up with Lily-Evans-the-Beautiful for Clara-Hawkings-the-Average?  How could that be deemed logical anywhere?  He feels like he should be punching Amos Diggory repeatedly in the face.  But he won't, because he wants to find Lily to make sure she's okay.

When he wins her over, he's going to go straight to the source of the problem, not the best friend of the problem.

***


	4. Thing Six

6\. Guys will do anything just to get you to notice him. 

\--

The first time he thought she liked him was fifth year.  She was staring at him during Charms one day, and her face displayed a dreamy look.  It was actually the back of his head she was staring at, but it was still _him_ being stared at.

That year, it wasn't actually him she was staring at.  She was staring at his black, black hair and wishing she was at home, finding out more news of her mother's condition and consoling her father.

\--

The summer before Sixth year, he had cut all of his hair off.  _Too hot_ , he had said. She had never been so disappointed from an action that James Potter had committed.  Her mother had died, and all she wanted was that long, black hair to bury herself in, but received nothing but two inch long strands of dark, dark brown. Her endless abyss was gone.

He, however, seemed to be looking at her quite a lot.  One day, he full turned around, and said, _Like my hair, Evans?  I cut it just for you.  Can't mess it up anymore._

She had forced a sarcastic smile. _It's fine._

But it didn't feel fine.  It felt like he had betrayed her with hair.

That year, it _was_ him she was staring at.  But she was staring into his new hair, wondering if this was the James Potter she was looking for.

\--


	5. Thing Thirteen

13\. Giving a guy a hanging message like "You know what?!..uh...nevermind.." would make him jump to a conclusion that is far from what you are thinking. And he'll assume he did something wrong and he'll obsess about it trying to figure it out. 

***

It was hot.

In fact, it was so hot it had the potential of being _too_ hot.

It was so hot that the sun was making people go crazy, and melting all of their natural resolution.

Sirius Black had already jumped into the Great Lake, stupidly, and was already trying to wrestle off the long tentacles of the Giant Squid.

What the heat was doing to Lily Evans was more ridiculous than Sirius Black could ever be.  There could have been a day in which a not heat-induced stupor could have come over _him_ and caused him to jump into the lake.

No, Lily Evans was much worse off.  The heat was forcing her feet to trudge up the stairs to James Potter's room.  She wasn't sure what her feet expected to happen, because there was no way of them to tell her brain to do anything.  She would end up in an empty room staring at old Quidditch posters and dirty clothes, hoping no one noticed her while she left.

Unfortunately, Someone _was_ in the 6th Year Boy's Dorm.  Someone who, on a normal day, would die if He saw Lily Evans--THE Lily Evans--stroll helplessly into His room.  Someone named James Potter.

He was laying on his bed with 20 or so cups filled with icy water surrounding him.  He was in his boxers and nothing else, and was lying with his head over his hands, showing of his muscles.

"James Potter, what on earth are you doing?"

"Lily, I am trying to cool off. It's hot, in case you didn't notice."

"Oh. Okay," she said cutting off and standing awkwardly with her hand clasping her elbow.

"What on earth are _you_ doing would be the better questions, though," he says, breaking the half silence that is occasionally broken up with a faint _Hey, Moony!  Find Prongs, he can curse this devil_.

"Oh, just, you know," she replies.

"No, I _really_ don't."

"Okay."

"So..."

"What are you doing--" she said, and then realization was thrown on her face.  She was Lily Evans, and he was James Potter, and they were not to speak ever.  _Ever_.  "You know what? Never mind."

 And with that, James wondered what he did, and Lily wondered what was wrong with her.

\---


	6. Thing 5

Lily Evans' teeth are remarkable.

For being a British girl, they are remarkably white, straight and shiny. Thank God she doesn't smoke. Yellow teeth are disgusting. Yellow fingers are disgusting.

_Hmm..._

They even look nice after she's eaten a bit of chocolate and they have that little bit of a brownish tint to them.

Sometimes, now, she accidently grazes my eyes with hers, and her mouth cracks into a smile. And, luckily for me, I have discovered the secret for that smile. Once, in a stupor during the aftermath of _the big night_ , she looked at me, and her eyes just glowed as her lips parted and showed him just how lovely her face could light up to be..

I'd never been turned on at the thought of her smiling before.  It was rather embarrassing the first time it happened.  The second (...third, fourth, fifth, six--) time it happened, we were alone, and I had told her exactly what had happened that night.

***

Guys go crazy over a girl's smile.

**

It's supposed to be James adding on to his thoughts after catching a lovely Lily smile.


End file.
